First bloom
|artist = Tsubaki Factory |japanese = |released = November 14, 2018 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+BD, 2CD |label = |Last = Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 1st Mini Album (2016) |Next = |Single1 = Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo |Single2 = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |Single3 = Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou |Single4 = Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ |Single5 = Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta}} first bloom is Tsubaki Factory's first album. It was released on November 14, 2018 in three editions: one regular and two limited."つばきファクトリー 1stアルバム 11月14日(水)発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-02. Limited Editon A includes a Blu-ray featuring all versions of their major single MVs, all indies single MVs, footage of CD jacket photoshoots, and TV spots. Limited Edition B includes a bonus CD featuring songs released in their indies period and Hello! Project song covers. Tracklist CD #Hatsukoi Sunrise #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ (表面張力〜Surface Tension〜) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta #Shuukatsu Sensation #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ #Kanousei no Concerto (可能性のコンチェルト; Concerto of Possibility) #Shunrenka #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai #Kaerou Let's Go! (帰ろう レッツゴー！; Let's Go Home Let's Go!) #Just Try! #Junjou cm #Waratte #Yuki no Planetarium (雪のプラネタリウム; Snow Planetarium) #Uruwashi no Camellia #Hana Moyou #Teion Yakedo #Happy Cracker (ハッピークラッカー) #Furisake Mireba... (ふりさけみれば…; Looking Into the Distance) Limited Edition B Bonus CD ;Tsubaki Indies & Covers #Hitorijime #Kedakaku Sakihokore! #Seishun Manmannaka! #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo ( cover) #17sai (Moritaka Chisato cover) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Peaberry cover) #LET'S LIVE! (v-u-den cover) #Jiriri Kiteru (Berryz Koubou cover) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (℃-ute cover) #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Berryz Koubou cover) #ENDLESS YOUTH (Melon Kinenbi cover) Limited Edition A Blu-ray ;MV Clips Collection #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Music Video) #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Dance Shot Ver.) #Hatsukoi Sunrise (Close-up Ver.) #Just Try! (Music Video) #Just Try! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Just Try! (Close-up Ver.) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Music Video) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Dance Shot Ver.) #Uruwashi no Camellia (Close-up Ver.) #Shuukatsu Sensation (Music Video) #Shuukatsu Sensation (Dance Shot Ver.) #Shuukatsu Sensation (Close-up Ver.) #Waratte (Music Video) #Waratte (Dance Shot Ver.) #Waratte (Close-up Ver.) #Hana Moyou (Music Video) #Hana Moyou (Dance Shot Ver.) #Hana Moyou (Close-up Ver.) #Teion Yakedo (Music Video) #Teion Yakedo (Dance Shot Ver.) #Teion Yakedo (Close-up Ver.) #Shunrenka (Music Video) #Shunrenka (Dance Shot Ver.) #Shunrenka (Close-up Ver.) #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Music Video) #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Close-up Ver.) #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (Close-up Ver. II) #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Music Video) #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (Close-up Ver.) #Junjou cm (Music Video) #Junjou cm (Dance Shot Ver.) #Junjou cm (Close-up Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Music Video) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Close-up Ver.) #Seishun Manmannaka! (Music Video) #Kedakaku Sakihokore! (Music Video) #17sai (Music Video) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (Music Video) #Hitorijime (Music Video) #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (Music Video) ;Bonus Footage 1 #Hatsukoi Sunrise (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Just Try! (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Uruwashi no Camellia (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Shuukatsu Sensation (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Shuukatsu Sensation (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Waratte (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Waratte (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Hana Moyou (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Hana Moyou (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Teion Yakedo (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Teion Yakedo (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Shunrenka (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Shunrenka (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Junjou cm (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Junjou cm (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) ;Bonus Footage 2 #Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング; Making of the CD Jacket Photoshoot) Featured Members *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao Album Information ;Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ *Lyrics: Team Tobimatsu, Kodama Amekohttps://twitter.com/kodamameko/status/1052914826723262464 *Composition: Team Tobimatsu, Shirato Yusuke *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi"つばきファクトリー「表面張力」楽器レコーディング" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2018-10-18. ;Kanousei no Concerto *Lyrics: Iijima Ken *Composition: n-buna *Arrangement: Sasaki "Kojiro" Takayuki *Drum: Aoyama Hideki"つばきファクトリー「可能性のコンチェルト」楽器レコーディング" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2018-11-21. ;Yuki no Planetarium *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition and Arrangement: KOUGA ;Kaerou Let's Go! *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;Happy Cracker *Lyrics and Composition: SHOCK EYE *Arrangement: Kusano Musashi ;Furisake Mireba... *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Kondo Keiichi *Arrangement: Tanaka Nao Performances Concert Performances ;Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Kanousei no Concerto *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Kaerou Let's Go! *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" ;Yuki no Planetarium *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman - Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Happy Cracker *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Furisake Mireba... *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou TV Performances *2018.11.05 The Girls Live (Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~) *2018.11.12 The Girls Live (Kanousei no Concerto) *2018.12.24 The Girls Live (Happy Cracker) *2019.01.21 The Girls Live (Yuki no Planetarium) Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~, Happy Cracker) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |November |22 |17,937 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2018-11/p/3/ |} Total reported sales: 18,617* Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 14,721* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Albums Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |5 (12,754) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】ヒプノシスマイクシリーズ最新作『MAD TRIGGER CREW VS 麻天狼』が5.6万枚を売り上げ現在首位　超特急、刀剣男士が続く" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-11-16. |- |Billboard Japan Hot Albums | align="center" |7 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot_albums&year=2018&month=11&day=26 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Albums | align="center" |16 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlalbums&year=2018&month=11&day=26 |} Trivia *The album was announced on The Girls Live on October 1, 2018.https://twitter.com/chantake20/status/1046805517920817152 *A month before the official announcement, information about the album including the correct release date and product codes were leaked on Twitter.https://twitter.com/maachelchii18/status/1038724973735567360 *"Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~", written by Team Tobimatsu (Tobimatsu Koyu, Kamosori Makoto, Moribe Taiyo), was the runner-up song from Co-Write Battle held by music-ru TV in spring 2018."コライトバトルから誕生した「表面張力～Surface Tension～」がつばきファクトリーの新曲に採用！" (in Japanese). music-ru TV. 2018-10-16. The winning song would be released as J☆Dee'Z's eighth single,"専門学校生対抗！楽曲制作対決「コライトバトル」" (in Japanese). music-ru TV. but Team Tobimatsu lost to the other finalists.music-ru TV. TV Asahi. Broadcast: 2018-04-10.https://twitter.com/kodamameko/status/983491286475857921 **Earlier drafts of the song used the English title "Surface Tension" until Hyadain pointed out that it sounded like "service tenchou" (サービス店長; service store manager). Kodama Ameko, who was Team Tobimatsu's assistant lyricist, then changed it to "Hyoumenchouryoku" for the final draft. When it was decided that Tsubaki Factory would release the song, the Japanese and English titles were both kept in the final title.Asakura Kiki. "ついに、、！浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-10-15. References }} Discography *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS da:Tsubaki Factory Category:2018 Albums Category:Tsubaki Factory Albums Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:Tsubaki Factory Blu-rays Category:Debut Album Category:English Name Album Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Album